Sensors and instrumentation are needed to monitor processes of systems strung along power lines that supply current to those systems. Examples of such systems include In-Situ Health Monitoring and communication within and amongst individual solar cell subpanels within a power producing solar array on earth, in orbit, or in deep space and on other celestial bodies.